Peptide vaccine therapy involves administering an antigen (e.g., tumor antigen) or its epitope portion together with an adjuvant, thereby inducing both cell-mediated immunity and humoral immunity against the antigen (e.g., tumor antigen), and is currently under clinical application.
IgE is involved in allergy, particularly, type I allergy. In recent years, an increasing number of dogs raised as pet animals suffer from allergic diseases, as in humans.
A possible method for treating type I allergy is the utilization of a compound that binds to IgE in serum and thereby inhibits the binding of IgE to mast cells. It has been suggested that an antibody binding to the Fc region of IgE can be used for such a purpose (see Patent Literature 1).
It has been reported that: the peptide vaccine therapy is applied to the treatment of allergy; and an antigenic peptide induced from an IgE CH3 region is used as a peptide vaccine (see Patent Literature 2). For the treatment of allergy in dogs, however, an antigenic peptide of IgE derived from the same species has been used as a vaccine in order to induce an antibody against dog IgE.